Colors
This is a summary of the colors worn by the Breaking Bad characters and the colors' symbolism. Green Worn by: Walter White Symbolism: Greed, money, growth, envy Secondary color: Formed by blue and yellow Examples: - Walter White wears a bright green shirt when he plants the bomb in the nursing home that kills Gus Fring, after which he says to Skyler, "I won." - The sweat lodge robe that Jesse and other guests wear is green. - The surgeons wore green in the operating room where Walter White has his lung cancer surgery. - Skyler, who normally wears blue, wore green in Sunset after she found the bag of money in the closet of Holly's bedroom, where Walter had been sleeping just before he signed the divorce papers and moved out . Blue Worn by: Skyler White Symbolism: Sadness, water, sky Examples: - Walter White's signature meth recipe produces blue crystals. - Jane Margolis is wearing blue denim when she dies in her sleep and is buried in a dark blue dress chosen by her father. Yellow Worn by: Jesse Pinkman, Gustavo Fring Symbolism: Light, optimism, pleasure, warning, cowardice Examples: - Jesse Pinkman's sheets were yellow in scenes with his girlfriend Jane Margolis. - Yellow was the color of the protective jumpsuits worn by Walter, Jesse, and Gail in Gustavo Fring's underground meth lab. Brown Worn by: Hank Schrader Symbolism: Earth, humility Composite color: Formed by red + yellow + black Purple Worn by: Marie Schrader Symbolism: Luxury, royalty Secondary color: Formed by red + blue Examples: - Marie Schrader's kitchen accessories are purple. Orange Worn by: Brandon Mayhew, Saul Goodman Symbolism: Humor, laughter, activity, fire, gold Secondary color: Formed by red + yellow Pink Worn by: Walter White, Holly White Symbolism: Naiveté Composite color: Red + white Examples: - Pinkman is Jesse's last name. - A partially charred pink and white stuffed animal from the Wayfarer 515 plane crash landed in Walter White's swimming pool. - Walter White wore pink in the same shade as the stuffed animal when he met with doctors after his cancer surgery and soon after when he was sitting next to his pool at the time of the Wayfarer 515 crash. Red Worn by: Walter White, Jesse Pinkman Symbolism: Blood, murder Examples: - The floor of Gustavo Fring's underground meth lab is painted red. Black Worn by: Jane Margolis Symbolism: Death, guilt, darkness, evil, power, emptyness Examples: - Schwartz is the last name of Eliot and Gretchen, Walter White's former business partners, and schwarz is German for black. Gray Worn by: Jesse Pinkman, Hank Schrader Symbolism: Depression, illness, cloudy skies, ash, silver Composite color: Formed by black + white Examples: - Gray Matter was the name of the company formed by Walter White and Eliot and Gretchen Schwartz, as a play on their last names. White Worn by: Walter White, Skyler White Symbolism: Innocence, purity, perfection, lightness Examples: - White is the last name of Walter White and his family. Multicolor Combinations Worn by: Walter White Jr. Symbolism: Conlicted emotions, mixed feelings Examples: - Walter White Jr. often wears striped shirts with multiple colors.